


Mirthful

by Priince



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Be gentle please it is my first fanfic like ever LOL, Feels good man, Fluff, M/M, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priince/pseuds/Priince
Summary: The Iron Bull takes a moment of silence to appreciate the Inquisitor curled up in his arm.





	

During the early waking hours of Skyhold, usually came the soft bristling of hairs caused by the cool winds coming in from windows left open for fresh air. Uncaringly would they be forgotten in the light of more important things on most people’s agendas. Some wake up early to start on their daily chores, some to polish their arms for the skirmish they had been queuing in line for since tuesday, and others to shovel the next mounds of hay for the horses. 

Bull, woke up, however, due to the shifting from his side from the elf who, unfortunately, greedily stole the remaining of what blanket that shielded his frame from the ferocious winds. Thus made him the first to wake up, of the two occupying the same big bed they decided to roll into from last night’s festivities. 

Luckily this time, the bed didn’t as so much creak ( ,maybe a little, ) than break in comparison to the last, smaller one that was furnished by Josephine. It was certainly hilarious, though, when he had watched his little elf try to explain to her why he needed some help getting the newly purchased Orlesian bed up the stairs of his tower. The advisor had looked at Bull with a more than bemused and flustered look on her face, which he met with a knowing one-eyed wink. ( Ha. ) That was all they needed to have three, four hands spared to replace the old small broken bed with the sleek white mattress accompanied by its sturdy headboard. 

And Bull made sure to make complete advantage of the next night when he and Usa were testing out the durability of the bed. They made quick work, and instantly affirmed ( and then reaffirmed ) its durability the last night, and then the following morning. 

Well, Bull couldn’t deny, the bed had _been_ broken for a while. It was still usable, however, just a bit slanted maybe. But nothing to have bugged either of them when they were enjoying themselves in the privacy of the Inquisitor’s chambers. The idea had come to him, Usa admitted that very night while having a go in their new bed, when Bull would wake up earlier than him during most of the times they’d end up together in the tower. Sometimes he’d leave earlier too, and come back later with breakfast for the elf while Usa was only just starting to crack open his eyes. It unnerved Usa a bit, since _he_ was usually the one waking up at the most ungodly of hours than most. Doing morning exercises, running a few laps around the edges of the fortress during daybreak, or, whatever he usually did anyway. Bull just knew that after he and his Kadan started sharing beds on a regular basis, the elf had been more than worn out for his morning regime. And when Usa _did_ wake up, he had expected Bull’s stubble grazing his forehead for a morning kiss, not the absence of the big warm body that was suppose to be besides him at his wake. 

Bull only gave a big laugh, not at his smaller lover, but because how totally endeared he held the elf. Usa could only give the qunari a frown. Though his face showed more fondness than any sort of ill will. 

Another shift in the covers from his left made his head turn to his side to see the richly dark tan body beside him. The white duvet twisted around his midsection and loosely around his long slightly muscular legs. 

Bull took a sweet moment to let his hand find Usa’s lengthy hair, which sprawled out on the pillows before him. Usually he’d see it tied up in an intricate bun while he was outside of the fortress, braids and all, or in a ponytail, when they were inside Skyhold’s walls. Now it was let loose and free, silky and soft to his touch. Must be the oils and soaps Dorian and Vivienne always gift to the elf. 

Bull curls his finger around some strands, and plays with it while his lover snoozed. 

Usa was on his side facing his left, but Bull could still see his long lashes and his red lined vallaslin. Etchings that the elf has never explained before. Solas said they were unlike those he's ever seen. The vallaslin wrapping his brown body like crimson stripes. Some on his face, down the middle of his forehead like a stem with leaves. There were some marks on his cheeks, as well. 

The Iron Bull was tempted to let his hand slide up to Usa’s face, as he watched his lover's chest rise up and down, and let it trail off to its liking. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he also felt that the inquisitor should get all the sleep that he needed, before his little elf was to go back to being the boss of one of the most powerful organization in all of Thedas. 

It was a big job, for such small hands that he could easily fit into one of his palms. Yet Usa still manages to pull it off so gracefully and eloquently, that he’s amazed the elf has stayed as fierce and patient as he is now. 

Bull’s amazed he gets to call him Kadan. His heart. His. 

_Ma vhenan._

The Iron Bull slowly shifted to his side as well, propping his head up with an arm, his left palm supporting his chin. He slings a big arm around the elf , gently, and he almost laughed when Usa instinctively snuggled closer to his chest, trying to escape the cold. 

Usa’s eyelashes barely fluttered, before lightly scrunching up and falling close again. The elf sighed, and the momentary tension in his muscles loosened as he sank into Bull’s warmth. His face, soft, scarred, round, striped and beautiful, was peaceful once more. 

And they stayed there together, fitting each other’s space like two puzzle pieces as the sun rose further into the sky, and the winds became warm in seeming mirth. 

_Kadan._


End file.
